Better Than Her
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Malik has fallen hard for his yami and knows that Marik feels But Marik is dating Anzu. But when they grow close, Anu tells Marik to pick. Her, or Malik. Who will marik choose? T. Full sum inside. MxM MxA gets shot


**Me- Here the Bronze shipping I promised.**

**Malik- Finally...**

**Marik- Shouldnt you be working on other stories?**

**Me-Yep! Disclaimer!**

**Marik- Shadow doesnt own us or YGO. Thank Ra...**

**Summary- Malik has fallen hard for his yami and knows that Marik feels the same. But Marik is dating Anzu. Malik tries to convince Marik that Anzu doesnt really care for him and that he is better than Anzu, Anzu notices how close the two are getting and gets angry, she tells Marik to pick, her, or Malik. Which one will he choose?**

**Pairings-**

**MarikxAnzu(*Gets shot*)**

**MarikxMalik**

~~~Better than Anzu~~~

Malik sighed as he stood from the table, "Should've known he was lying... He never keeps a promise... Fucking bastard." he muttered as he threw the food away and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He looked at the clock and sighed. "11 30... said he'd be home by 6... said that he'd spend time with me... Stupid fucking asshole." he said as he left the kitchen, as he did he heard the door open. He glared at Marik as he walked in.

"Hey, Hikari. What are you doing up?" Marik asked.

"Me? Oh I was just waiting for _my_ yami to get home. He's very late... He said he would be home at 6. But he never came home. I guess he really didnt care to keep his promise." Malik said crossing his arm. Marik cursed.

"Shit... Sorry Hikari. Well I'm here now." he said

"Do you even know what time it is? It's 11 45! You said you'de be home at 6. Is that... that bitch more impotant to you than me? Your _Hikari_? If anything you should be worry about me! I should come first above all else not her!" Malik yelled.

"Don't call her that." Marik growled.

"Why not? I have a right to be pissed off that _My Yami_ cares more about some girl then his own _hikari_, don't I? Ra! Ever scince you got you're own body you said you'de make up for all the shit that you put me through! That you'd spend time with me! But you don't! You promise and then you break it! Do you even care how much that hurts? Of course you don't! All you care about is Anzu! Well fuck you, Marik! Next time this happens. don't bother coming back at all!" Malik yelled. The hikari turned and left heading to his room, he slammed his door behind him. He laid down on his bed sighing.

"Stupid jackass..." he muttered. He reached for his phone and texted Bakura.

_I hate him! He came home late again... Ugh. I need some money. I'm gonna visit Ishizu and Rishid tomorrow. Can you get me some?_

_~Malik_

He sent the message. Maybe visiting his sister and brother in Egypt will help him forget this whole mess and he'll have a relaxing week or two with family. He's phone beeped and he read the message.

_Sure... I'll steal some from Seto. What happened this time?_

_~Bakura_

_Bastard promised he'd be home at 6... Just got home and doesnt even care that I'm upset. All he cares about is that I called that whore of a girlfriend of his a bitch.._

_~Malik_

Send.

~~Lalila...~~~

Marik sat down on the couch as he sighed. He pulled out his phone as it beeped.

_Really? Really, Marik? That's fucked up. He's you hikari and the first thing you should think about about. I get that Anzu is your girlfriend but Malik should come first. Hell before I do anything I put Ryou first. Do you even care that he was upset? You reallly need to start keeping your fucking promises. If you promise something do it damn it!_

_~Bakura_

Marik blinked, then sighed as he texted back.

_Mind your own buisness, Tomb Robber. This doesn't concern you..._

_~Marik_

Send. His phone beeped a few seconds later.

_When Malik txts me in the middle of the fucking night upset and asking for me to get him money, it is! So start keeping you damn promises, Jackass!_

_~Bakura_

_Money?_

_~Marik_

_Yes. He's going to Egypt. I dont blame him either._

_~Bakura._

Marik frowned.

~~~Malik~~~

Malik read the new text as his phone beeped.

_Go to go. Ryou's threatening to couch me if I don't come to bed. DX_

_~Bakura_

Malik giggled.

_XD K. Night. LOL Don't want to get ya couched._

_~Malik_

_NOT FUNNY! D: Night..._

_~Bakura_

Malik set his phone on the nightstand and covered up. He was about to fall asleep but sat up and grabbed his phone.

"Oops! Almost forgot..." he whispered.

_Hey, Sis. I'm coming for a visit tomorrow. I need to get out of the city. Away from Marik..._

_~Malik_

Send. A few minutes later he got a reply.

_Alright. Do you need money?_

_~Ishizu_

_No. I'm getting some from Seto. He's paying._

_~Malik_

_Alright than... Go to sleep you should have been asleep a few hours ago._

_~Ishizu_

_Ok... Night, Sis._

_~Malik_

_Night Malik._

_~Ishizu_

Malik put his on its charger and went to sleep.

~~~~Next day~~~

Malik grabbed his bag as he heard Bakura honk the horn again. He left his room and went to the front door leaveing with out a single glance at his yami. He went the the car and got in the back.

"Ready?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. Let's go. The sooner I'm at the Airport the sooner i get to Egypt." Malik said as Bakura pulled out of the drive way.

"Here's the money." Bakura said handing back the money to Malik.

"Thanks." Malik said. Ryou sighed.

"I still can't believe you stole that. I'm sure if you asked he'd have gave it to you." he said.

"Knowing Seto he'd give us money if it meant we would leave him alone." Bakura said. Malik smirked.

"True." Ryou said.

"Especially if it meant Joey wasn't near him." Malik chuckled.

"Oh, he'd throw all his money at Joey to get him to the other side of the world." Bakura said. Ryou and Malik laughed.

"Do you want us to see you off?" Ryou asked Malik as they pulled into the Airport parking lot.

"That'd be nice." Malik said smiling. The three got out and headed in side.

~~~End of Chap one~~~

**Me- Hate it? Love it?**

**Malik- No flames!**


End file.
